


I'll Be Seeing You

by rninatozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Inspired by True Blood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rninatozaki/pseuds/rninatozaki
Summary: At the wrong time and place, they saw each other.This story happens in the True Blood (HBO) universe and it was inspired by the show.This story contains: strong language, sexual content, graphic violence, emotional abuse. Please, do not read if you're triggered by any of those.





	1. Hear My Pain Heal

She walked into the bar. It was snowing outside, winter has never been her favorite season. Her 12-hour shift ended at the hospital and her body hurt. _“A drink could help.”_ Jeongyeon told her. Maybe she was right. The first thing Nayeon did was order a gin-tonic to the bartender. He took a glass out of a shelf behind him and prepared the cocktail like it was his thousandth time doing it. Nayeon heard the horrid sound of glass sliding on the counter and flinched. She didn’t know what to do then, work was always there whenever she wanted to forget the tribulations of her life, but this was a totally different environment to what she was used to. 

College Im Nayeon would really enjoy that place. She smiled with the recollection. The bitter drink was gone in the blink of an eye.

It was awkward, even though the dim lights of the bar made the place feel intimate it was really to hide the dark stains on the walls. Such lightning made her feel extremely uncomfortable and the group of people staring definitely weren’t helping either.

That wasn’t a very nice place, Nayeon thought, but would do for the night. It was a little over midnight and the bar was starting to get packed. It bugged her that a establishment like that was located in the middle of Seoul’s busiest neighborhood, but people liked it nonetheless, maybe it had something to do with the room in the back that they disappeared into. She shifted on her spot, dreading the idea of starting a conversation with anyone. She just wanted to enjoy her despair without getting bothered by some drunken asshole looking for an easy prey.

Her cellphone rang, it was him. “Fuck off,” Nayeon mumbled. “Can’t deal with you right now.”

Her boyfriend was supposed to pick up his things at her apartment but didn’t show up. Ex-boyfriend. She had to get used to the new term, even though their break-up had just completed a month. She used everything in herself to put him in the back of her mind but kept bumping into the things he left scattered around the apartment they shared for almost a year. He was stalling. The last thing he needed to do to put an end to their relationship was gather his shit at her apartment and leave the keys, but he never came. He wouldn’t, and she knew.

Nayeon had to change the locks, but never did. Probably wouldn’t.

She felt like she deserved all the things that were happening to her. Good things only happened to good people, and in every discussion she had with her ex he made sure of reminding her that she was a bad person.

She silenced his number and ordered another drink, taking a look around in the meantime.

The bartender handed her another glass filled with what she could tell was whiskey and something else that made the drink taste a little less bitter on her tongue – but still strong enough to mess her up if drunk with no moderation.

She finished two drinks while rummaging through her phone. The mood suddenly turned giggly, the alcohol already working its effects on the girl’s senses, making her feel lightheaded. She was getting up to leave before hearing someone’s voice by her side.

“A Tru Blood, please.” The stranger had to speak a little louder so the worker could hear through the weird music that was playing.

“Sure.” The bartender responded.

“Make it A negative.” The nasal voice was heard once again, and by that time Nayeon’s will to leave had vanished completely.

“Right away, miss.” The bartender went for a hidden container located under the table. She had never met a vampire before. That was cool. Through her peripheral vision, she saw a dark figure taking a seat close to her on the counter, perhaps too close.

She turned around out of curiosity, her eyes landed on a short haired girl around her 20s, she guessed. Probably much older, though.

Her side profile was illuminated by the bar’s shitty lights, Nayeon thought the girl’s nose was funny. She had big eyes and dark blue hair that was beginning to wear out. The vampire was really pale. She could easily be mistaken for a regular person, a very attractive person, actually. The small bags of fat under her eyes and serious expression made the stranger look just a little dangerous, cute even. Nayeon would never guess she was a vampire.

Suddenly, that same nasal voice startled her. “Like what you see?”

The vampire was eyeing her now and it kind of freaked her out for a second. Her bright almond eyes pierced right through her. She did like what she saw. Her bisexuality no longer ashamed her.

“Sorry, I just… Never…”

“Never saw a vampire before?” The girl looked amused. Nayeon shook her head, remaining in silence.

She wasn’t the kind of girl who would be afraid of a vampire, so that reaction was unlike her. Ever since the Great Revelation a few years back, vampires didn’t bother her like they did to her friends at nursing school and three quarters of the country’s population. Her curiosity took a toll on her and nervousness was the result. So, yes, maybe she was a little freaked out.

Vampires lived in a mist, in the west there were already legislations specially for them, like marriage and civil rights, but such things were still far away from the east side of the world. The vampire community was a silent part in South Korea. Every time vampire organizations tried to initiate some kind of conversation, the conservative party and concerned citizens would shut them down and publicly protest against them.

 _I must not fear_ , she thought.

“Im Nayeon, hi.” She bowed slightly and the vampire did the same.

“Hirai Momo.” Such a silly name for a vampire, but she wouldn’t say it out loud. She was a foreigner, Nayeon realized. Japanese girls would always stand out for their beauty and cuteness. Momo was no different. There was a big coat hanging from her stool, it looked expensive. Nayeon wondered if the reasons that brought the vampire to that place were the same as hers.

Momo was now holding a glass full of blood. The glass bottle was thicker than a beer bottle, the liquid inside a vivid red, artificially dyed. A-, her blood type. She brought it to her lips and Nayeon watched while she took two big gulps of the crimson substance, not missing a single drop. She would never pay such attention if it was anyone else.

There was a mysterious creature sitting right in front of her and she needed to know, but did not have enough courage to ask, so, with a hand on her chin, she observed.

“What brings you here tonight, Nayeon?” Momo started the conversation, but didn’t look specially interested in maintaining it. She brought her pinky finger to the corner of her mouth, wiping off the synthetic blood lingering there, then turned her attention back to her glass. Nayeon felt like her mind was read, she wondered if vampires had such special abilities too.

“I worked my ass off today, so I wanted to have a drink, you know… to relax. What about you?” She straight up lied to a vampire’s face to test her mind-reader theory, but that wasn’t exactly a lie, only partially. It was silly, Nayeon was a little drunk, anyways.

She had a thing for testing people. Her therapist said she needed to feel in control in times of vulnerability, which sometimes led to manipulative behavior. Momo listened well and didn’t show any signs of doubt. Her eyes remained serene and beautiful. She couldn’t read minds, not in a million years, Nayeon thought.

“I’m meeting a friend, but I’m afraid she’s not showing up.” Their situations were so different, while Nayeon was trying to get rid of a person, Momo waited. She looked relaxed, like she couldn’t care less about the whereabouts of her friend. Well, if she didn’t care, Nayeon wouldn’t care either.

“That’s too bad. Can I fill in for your friend then? Promise I’m great with small talk.” She approached the vampire, creating an intimate atmosphere between them. Her boldness only increasing as she got drunker.

Momo leaned in, they were only inches apart now. “Alright, let’s cut the bullshit.” That surprised Nayeon. The vampire still had the same serene façade. Their eyes met. Could she really read Nayeon’s mind? Surreal. “Tell me what you really want.”

“I don’t understand,” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Momo’s smug smile spoke loudly. Her lie was discovered.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what happens inside those rooms.” She was talking about the door in the back, leading to god-knows-where. “I know people like you.”

Nayeon’s eyes gave her away, she was frightened. Momo looked down at her shaking hands, which she quickly retracted and put between her thighs. Nayeon’s body language was shitty. She thought she was winning, but in reality, she wasn’t fooling anyone but herself. Momo broke down her walls in a matter of seconds.

“You don’t know.”

Silence followed. Nayeon waited so the vampire could disclosure whatever information she was withholding. 

“Do you know where we are? Take a look around.”

Nayeon obeyed. Her eyes scanned the place one more time, paying a different kind of attention than when she came in. It was her first time in that precinct. The air changed as time passed, it became more intense. Nayeon didn’t notice before because she was too engrossed on her own thoughts.

Tables and chairs made of darkened steel, people chatting, some of them all up on each other, Nayeon was afraid some of them might be swallowed alive. Most of the attenders had dark make up on, leather attire, and body piercings. These people were all over the others dressed regularly. Many of them entered the room in the back, some of them in pairs, trios, or groups. Then she saw it. Tru Blood bottles, everywhere. The synthetic blood invented in Japan, the one that allowed vampires to “come out of the coffin”, as many people called the Revelation. Realization hit her like a thousand bricks. The people making out were mating or something, vomit stains on the walls were blood stains, the door in the back was where vampires dragged their victims. The blood disappeared from her face and she felt like passing out.

“This is a vampire bar.”

Oh.

She faced Momo.

“I advise you to leave before you do something you don’t want to.”

There was a dark veil around them, Nayeon wouldn’t dare to look at her surroundings, too afraid of what Momo was referring to. The vampire had her right elbow on the counter and kept facing Nayeon, whose light orbs kept looking away from her darker ones.

She didn’t have time to respond.

Suddenly, glass breaking was heard in the front of the bar, startling both Nayeon and Momo. They turned around to see what was going on and the first thing they noticed was a bald guy unconscious on the ground, a puddle of putrid flesh next to him.

Then things happened too fast.

Men and women shouted and ran towards each other while tables flew around and metal objects were seen bending and breaking on people’s backs and chests, or being wrapped around their necks. Some of the people’s knuckles shone brightly, some wore masks, others bared crosses and held big chains. Nayeon witnessed when a guy buried a shining blade through a vampire’s chest and they became nothing but a dark messy piece of body tissue, blood and skin, and when another vampire with a face stained with crimson clung to his back, the man was helpless.

She had to avert her eyes when the vampire grabbed the man’s right shoulder and the top of his head, then pulled them apart, tearing his neck, blood running red staining his pearly white shirt. Momo was nowhere to be seen. Anyone sane would’ve left that place while they still could, even a vampire.

To protect herself, she stepped on her stool and jumped the counter of the bar while people struggled and screamed behind her. She landed roughly on the hard surface and quickly hid behind the large furniture. Bones breaking, panic-stricken screeches, glass smashing, terrifying sounds, she still didn’t know what to do, the pressure and the noise were drowning her and making her head explode. Nayeon realized she wasn’t an easy prey because the fight was happening at the front, but not to far from where she was. She still needed to be careful, though, and wouldn’t dare to look to see what was happening.

Then, when she least expected, boom.

The explosion was so strong the whole building was left shaking, making her lose balance. Once she hit the ground, fragments knocked down the shelves on the wall behind her. Empty glasses and metallic straws all came down so fast the only action she could take to protect herself was putting her arms on top of her head. Some pieces of glass cut her deeply, tearing the skin apart and making her cry out in agonizing pain. She fell to the ground again and almost couldn’t find the strength to get up.

-

Silence. There was no sound to be heard. Maybe they were all dead by now.

Her arms burned, her head ached, but she couldn’t stay there, she knew it.

She scanned her surroundings and acknowledged the employee door of the bar, and in a bold move crawled right through it. Nayeon refused even stopping to look back, while trying not to imagine the people out there, limbs hanging and bodies torn apart, burnt and lifeless. The lights of the empty corridor she crossed flickered, like a horror movie scene, when you know someone is going to die. Her blood made a small trail on the concrete floor as she walked. Nayeon wanted to get out of that place as fast as she could. It was starting to get cold.

There was a big metal door leading outside, she could see the snowflakes falling through the door’s lite kit. The piece of metal was so heavy she had to use her entire bodyweight to move it, all the while feeling extremely powerless and light.

-

Outside, the night was serene. The weather was cold, but the streets weren’t covered in snow yet, maybe tomorrow. Nayeon took a deep breath before looking around, her tear stained eyes made the task a lot more difficult. The streets were deserted – and freezing. She left her jacket inside but couldn’t retrieve it before jumping the counter. Her entire body hurt, specially her arms and head. Now she’d freeze to death outside, great.

A dark figure was sitting by the brick wall, still. Nayeon almost walked past it when she heard that familiar voice, mumbling.

“Please.”

Momo’s body seemed lifeless at first glance, but she was just barely conscious. Her back was against the brick wall of the building, black hair hassled, pale skin. She looked so small and fragile Nayeon pitied her, even though she wasn’t in her best state either. The girl realized Momo didn’t flee, she stayed, and she fought.

Looking at her lying there, Nayeon’s instinct to save people snapped. Even though she was also hurt, there was someone in a worse condition. She went to nursing school for a reason. She would do anything in her power to help anyone, human or vampire.

In a rush of adrenaline, Nayeon decided she would help the vampire. She gently crouched down next to her, due to the current state of their bodies, and looked intently at the girl. Momo’s face was still pretty, even with an ugly laceration on her left cheek, which she lightly touched. Her facial structure remained strong and in place, as it seemed. She was in the middle of examining Momo’s head when the vampire’s hands gripped her wrists firmly, bringing her impossibly close for the second time that night. The sudden move startled Nayeon and sent a sharp pain straight to her core, tiny pieces of glass dug deeper into her skin and made her cry even more.

“Please,” The look in her eyes was heart-breaking. “Please, pull it off.”

Nayeon followed Momo’s eyes down to her torso. She got rid of Momo’s firm grip and opened that big coat of hers, revealing a thick wooden pole craved on her stomach, the flesh around the wound was already rotten, dried blood made the light fabric of her shirt cling to her skin. She realized the girl was there for some time. The temperature didn’t let her lose too much blood, she assumed the wound’s condition had something to do with the material of the stake. It wasn’t made of darkened steel like the furniture of the bar, but wood.

Nayeon hesitated. If she removed the object, Momo could bleed to death on the spot. If she didn’t, then the girl would be dead in a minute without proper care.

“I-I can’t.”

Momo used all the strength she had left so she could lean in and touch their foreheads. The vampire had her insides being ripped to shreds and the lump in her throat was so big she was suffocating. That girl in front of her was the only hope she had for surviving.

“I don’t want to die,” she pleaded. Her voice was only above a whisper. “Not again.”

Sirens could already be heard far away from there, Nayeon did not have the time to think, and Momo certainly didn’t have much of it left, so she agreed.

Nayeon hesitantly grabbed the stake and Momo hissed. She scrunched her nose and uttered a light yelp, followed by her fangs coming out, long, sharp, pearly white, shining under the public illumination. They intimidated Nayeon for a millisecond, before she met the girl’s distressed gaze. The harder her grip on the stake the louder Momo’s groans were. 

The vampire brought her left hand to her mouth and crimson ran slowly. Nayeon balanced herself by straddling Momo’s thigh, right hand on the stake, the other at the brick wall behind them. Momo had her right on Nayeon’s shoulder and the left one being pierced by her fangs. The entirety of the scene was extremely grotesque, Nayeon thought, even with her experience as a nurse, she never found herself in such situation. She felt warm sweat running down the side of her head, even though the temperature outside was close to zero.

“Okay, let’s count to three.”

Momo assented with her eyes shut and waited for the girl’s signal.

“One…”

She never finished counting. The stake was gone in the blink of an eye. Momo screeched in pain, an animalistic sound muffled by her poor hand, badly hurt after she bit down on it too hard. They immediately pressed the wound to stop the bleeding, hands slippery on top of each other, tainted with dark red. Nayeon was exhausted, she looked intently at Momo and her vision became a gloomy blur, her head spun, she couldn’t feel her arms anymore, the adrenaline lost its effects on her body, and now she felt even lighter than before.

The vampire started healing right after the stake was removed.

She was scared. Momo escaped death many times, but this situation was by far the closest she got to experience its mortal kiss. If she hadn’t drunk those bottles of Tru Blood, maybe she wouldn’t have survived. The wood was making her insides rot little by little, but she could heal fast. The vampire felt her senses returning, the night and the cold helped preserve her flesh, which wasn’t so ugly anymore.

Her vision came back to normal. She waited a few seconds to acknowledge the person who had saved her life. Nayeon. The girl whom she was talking to earlier.

She had no idea of what she was getting into, stupid girl.

It was time to get up and leave, the sirens were getting louder and she needed to get the hell out of that place. Her spit tasted like blood, bad coughs tainted the pavement underneath them. They still held each other close.

Momo used the wall behind her to get up and gently brought Nayeon together by her waist. Both of them breathing heavily and unsteadily, specially Nayeon, whose heartbeat was so weak the vampire could barely feel it. She mumbled something like _“are you okay”_ , which Momo didn’t respond for it was pointless. The girl was on the verge of collapsing, her eyes were clouded and her words erratic, she needed rest and maybe a ton of painkillers to endure everything that happened that night.

Momo noted the girl’s lacerated arms, looking completely disfigured, and a deep wound on her right temple. The blood was flowing out at alarming speed, sliding through her hairline, almost invisible. Her breathing was erratic, her heart weak, face white like paper because the oxygen couldn’t reach her brain.

She was right after all. The moment they rose, the girl’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she missed a step, her body tumbled to the side and she would’ve hit the ground if it wasn’t for Momo grabbing her mid-fall. Her body spun and her back met Momo’s front hard, her whole weight pressing against the vampire. She was already expecting that.

Momo didn’t have time to think. The girl was succumbing.

She lifted her left hand – the one she bit – while embracing the girl with her right. Nayeon leaned against her, completely drained, like herself a couple of minutes ago. She took the bloody fist to Nayeon’s lips, making her swallow the blood that came out of the incisions her fangs made.

After a few seconds, Nayeon showed signs of reaction, and as she felt the warm, wet liquid sliding down her throat her exhaustion started to dissipate and the pain in her body as well. Her lips worked against Momo’s hand, drinking eagerly. It felt like a kiss. The body pressing against her felt so warm she thought she could linger there for a long time. She held Momo’s arm abruptly, closing her eyes, feeling more and more worked up while her wounds disappeared slowly but surely. It tasted almost sweet for a moment. She took big gulps hungrily, when Momo decided it was time to stop. She became too greedy.

Momo’s heartbeat could be heard from across the block, her fangs started hurting due to the harshness of such activity, and her head as well. Nayeon’s back was still against her and in that moment, they were one.

Momo knew what that meant.

She retracted her fangs and let the girl go. She fell to the ground this time, but not violently, and she wasn’t unconscious. She got up in a flash, her eyes wide opened, senses heightened.

“What did you do?”

“Doesn’t matter. You have to leave, run, grab a cab or something.” She noticed the girl’s stained clothes and limbs and immediately took her coat off, handing it to her. “Here. Take it.”

Nayeon quickly wore the attire. She saw Momo turn her back at her and get ready to leave.

“Wait,” her voice suddenly rose an octave. She grabbed the vampire by her wrist. “I didn’t even get to thank you.”

“Don’t worry about that.” She let go of Nayeon’s grip, their hands brushed lightly against each other. Momo looked inside of Nayeon’s soul, her eyes bore truth to the words she was about to say. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Nayeon did not expect them to hold such power. The vampire turned her back at her this time and was gone in the blink of an eye, only a blur was seen leaving that dark alley. The sirens were getting even louder now, and that was her cue to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece of something that I've been working for a while. Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language. I might need a beta, so if you're up for it hmu on the twitter tag #SeeYouTWICE, and let me know what you think of this chapter and whether i should continue. I'll add the pairings as they appear on the story :)


	2. My Secret Reason

Momo’s way back home was peaceful. The streets were pretty much empty at that time. She checked her watch. 2 a.m. Steps fast but erratic, her head kept spinning due to the earlier events and her belly ached like hell. She lost a lot of blood, and after the rush of adrenaline wore out, that was starting to affect her body functions.

She needed to feed, desperately. And she knew exactly who was going to be her next meal. Momo could have fed on that alley earlier, but there was no time, the police sirens were getting too near. Now was the perfect time, though.

Feeding on humans was okay, at that time she had the perfect plan and no one would see her attacking an innocent’s neck. In a fast motion, the vampire turned her back by a corner on the wall and waited for the first passerby. It didn’t take too long, she concentrated and heard steps approaching.

She looked down. As soon as the person’s foot appeared she grabbed him by the back of his head and banged it against the wall behind her, it was fast but measured, she controlled her strength so the blow came out only as a concussion, not head trauma. It was a guy. She thanked the heavens for that.

Momo did not have the heart to do what she just did to a girl, they were too lovely to have their faces smashed against a wall and their blood stolen while passed out. She thought about that while her fangs pierced through the man’s neck and she felt the warm liquid sliding down her throat, all of that without making a mess, using the self-control and experience she had acquired in almost three centuries. Female blood tasted so much better, but at least that kept her satisfied.

After her thirst was satiated, she pulled back from him slowly and brought her right hand up while her left was in charge of holding the guy by his coat. She bit the tip of her thumb and pressed over the two small incisions on his neck, looking at him closely. It was just a regular guy. Refusing to assault girls was a way of preserving what was left of humanity inside of her. After the bite marks were gone, she took his coat and threw him by the sidewalk, his chest hit the ground with a muffled noise.

The cold didn’t really bother her, but wearing something warm was always comforting and brought her closer to something she had lost a long time ago. Momo turned her back at him and walked away, no one but the moonlight as her witness.

-

Her cellphone rang. Private number.

“Momo, hi,” She knew that loud voice. It was Jihyo, the vampire queen of Seoul. She and Momo had been friends for a while now, around 20 years or something, when Jihyo was just an underground singer and Momo was, well, doing her own thing. “I need to talk to you, come over.”

That wasn’t a request, but an order, and she knew. She couldn’t say no. Jihyo was like a mother who protected her friends and the area she was in charge of. Both the lives of humans and vampires mattered, but she would always have the vampire cause as her priority and wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of anyone who got in the middle of it. _“We’re on the verge of taking a huge step”_ , she would say.

Momo was actually the one who introduced Jihyo to the Mainstream cause. She had a stellar ascension inside the organization. They took control of the capital now after hundreds of years of slaughters, strength politics and secret agreements, and Momo had a huge play in the events that led to it. Jihyo owned her a lot, but right now she needed the dark-haired girl more than anything else.

“I’ll be there in 30.” She turned around. The vampire queen’s headquarters was at the other side of the city. Momo walked a little more and took a cab downtown.

-

Jihyo’s home was located in Gangnam, where only the wealthiest lived. Momo was received by a vampire bodyguard, also part of the Mainstream movement. She laughed when she saw the _Sanguinistas not allowed in the premises_ board hanging from one of the walls among famous paintings, it was funny because an intruder would never get that far inside of Jihyo’s place to see it. She knew anyone arriving without permission would be shot dead in the blink of an eye, human or vampire. Silver bullets were not only deadly but hurt like a bitch when lodged in your soft tissue. Momo knew that too well. Those words were directed at potential traitors, she knew that too.

The luxurious mansion was all white, the gardens green. No blood stains to be seen. Security guards walked back and forth dodging the thick pillars of the Greek style house, wearing all black. She went straight to her office, which wasn’t so hard to find. Momo knew that place like the palm of her hand. Jihyo’s secretary took her coat – the one she stole – and told her to sit down and wait. She also handed her a wet tissue and a new shirt, since hers had a huge hole and dried blood all over.

The enormous door to her office moved from the inside, revealing four security guards holding two people who could barely stand. A good-looking guy with his neck mangled, blood soaking his fancy white robe, and a gorgeous girl, whose thigh displayed fresh crimson stains, but her robe remained pearly white. The look in their eyes was one of pain mixed with fulfillment. That brought a smile to Momo’s face. Jihyo was ruthless, but both of them would live. The small parade entertained her more than she expected.

“Come in.” Momo heard behind the slightly open doors of the queen’s office.

The white room smelled of bloody roses, Jihyo was a dark figure half-sitting on top of her ancient oak table. The queen was barefoot and had a really pretty black dress on, her heels were scattered on the rug. She had a towel in one hand to wipe the blood out of her face, Momo imagined.

“You literally look like a bloody mess.” Momo said unceremoniously.

“Thank you, if you had arrived earlier I could’ve shared those two with you.” She pointed towards the closed doors of her office and with the other hand brought the towel to her left cheek, wiping the red stains away, but not entirely. The crimson on her face made her big eyes stand out, she looked stunning. “Too bad. I know you like the guys best.”

Momo glared at her, a mix of disgust and amusement. A big screen at her office was set on the news channel. The reporter was giving more details about a bomb exploding inside a secret vampire bar, probably set by humans. 20 people died, 7 were vampires. Their attention went back to each other, Jihyo’s expression was one of extreme sadness.

“Why am I here?” Dark almond eyes screamed livid, but her body stood still.

“I’m worried about you. We need to talk about this mess.” The queen began, now standing in front of Momo. Jihyo pointed to the TV.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We have to.” She brought both her hands to Momo’s face, holding her in place, looking intently into her eyes drunk with rage. “I insist.”

“I almost died today, true death,” Momo lingered in her touch for a second, then broke the contact and walked to the middle of the chamber. She needed space from Jihyo, her eyes were too convincing. “After so long… We’ll talk when I’m ready.”

Jihyo sighed loudly. She knew there were not many battles she could win against Momo.

“I’ll respect that if you want. But that’s not why I called you here. There’s something I need you to do.” Another order.

“I’m done following your orders.”

“It’s for our own good.” Jihyo wouldn’t lie to her about that. Until now, her every move as queen had a good reason behind, she had to believe that. Momo would do anything for their safety and well-being, it was the least she could do after all the bad she had done. She raised her head, motioning she was ready to hear whatever the queen had to say.

“I’m thinking about selling V to humans.”

Momo scoffed. She was testing her, it couldn’t be serious.

“You do know that selling vampire blood is a felony, punishable by death?” She needed to be careful now. “If the magister caught us…”

“She won’t. Whoever goes down is an isolated case. Both vampires and humans have been doing this for a while now, but I want something at a large scale.” It’d take a lot more to make Momo agree to this, Jihyo knew that for a fact.

“I have everything set, all I need is blood. Mine is not enough, so I’m recruiting you to get it for me, lots of it.” She spoke so calmly, as if they were talking about some random drama. Momo’s face was unreadable. There was no way her plan would work, but she was curious anyway.

“Who’s going to deal?”

“Humans. None of us will get their hands dirty, I promise.”

“But I will.”

“No, you won’t.” Jihyo’s face was sharp after finishing this sentence. Elegant bangs falling over her sparkly eyes. She was indeed beautiful. “As I said, you just have to collect and bring it here. They’ll deal with the rest.”

The pun intended on her last sentence was laughable. Jihyo couldn’t tell by Momo’s expression if she was ready to laugh or cry.

“That’s not all, is it?” There was a bigger plan behind all of this. “What’s the next step?”

Jihyo’s mouth curved into a huge smile filled with perfectly aligned teeth.

“After we raise enough funds, we’re going to bribe the national assembly and pass the vampire bill to the president.” It was an ambitious plan, that could work out, but the risk was still too big. It bothered Momo the way she spoke, as if it was the simplest thing in the world to bribe rich, powerful, old men.

“Have you considered all the possibilities of your plan going wrong?”

“Yes, but we can’t be afraid right now. We have the public’s opinion on our side.” She pointed to the TV once more, a random lady being interviewed talked about how awful it was what happened in a place where people just wanted to have a good time after a long day of work.

Jihyo was right.

“There are only a few of us out there, you know it. Mainstreamers are dying every single day. We’re winning now, but they are right behind us.” Her face was tainted with guilt. “I’m done living in the shadows, not having a name, being unable to hold properties and even get married to the one I love, that’s not fair. We’re people too.”

Only a few inches separated them. Momo stared at the queen’s eyes, hoping for them to be honest.

“You’re the only one I can trust.” A long silence followed. Momo and Jihyo stared at each other.

“Fine.” Momo was convinced. Not that the plan would work, but of Jihyo’s will to thrive. With her leading, the vampire party would never be put down so easily. If lying and cheating is what it takes to be set free, then so be it. She was accustomed to it by now. Jihyo came to her, faster than a lightning bolt, and they fell into a warm embrace.

“Thanks, Momo. I already owe you too much.” The queen whispered while holding her. They stayed there for a while.

Then, Momo remembered something that was vital to the whole plan.

“I… I don’t know how I’m supposed to collect blood, Jihyo,” Momo pulled back and brought her left hand to the back of her neck, ashamed. She binge-watched all seasons of Breaking Bad but couldn’t stand to see E.R. All of those awful diseases that affected humans brought back memories she’d rather forget. “You know I don’t fuck with hospitals and med stuff.”

“Glamour someone to do it for you, I don’t know.” The queen shrugged, expressing her indifference. She walked back to her table, took the white towel she was holding, now stained, and threw it in a trash can by the corner. When she turned back, the Japanese vampire was glaring at her, annoyed.

“Oh, I forgot…”

“Yeah, forget it.”

“Alright,” The queen gestured to a trapdoor by the far corner of her office. “If you need to sleep you can do it in there, it’s mine, but there’s plenty of room. We also have rooms upstairs, if you’d like.”

She was about to accept Jihyo’s offer, but was interrupted by her ringtone. It was Sana.

“What, Sana.”

“Momo, I did something bad.” Her breathing was erratic. Sana’s voice was deep and she spoke in Japanese. Momo’s expression changed drastically. She had to sit down for a second on Jihyo’s expensive white sofa.

“What did you do?” Jihyo was paying attention now.

“Something stupid. Can you come over?” It was the second time Momo heard such sentence that day. She was starting to get sick of it.

“Okay. Stand still and wait for me.” She got up while holding the phone to her ear.

“Thank you, Momoring.” They hung up.

“Who was that?” Jihyo asked. Her secretary walked in with a wet a tissue to clean her face more thoroughly. The queen remained there, waiting for the girl to finish her work.

“Sana. She’s in trouble.”

“Nothing new, I’ll give you a ride.” She was facing her secretary now, with the queen’s severe voice, she spoke. “Settle a car for her. Now.”

“Thank you, Jihyo. I really appreciate that.” She bowed before leaving. It wasn’t okay to be disrespectful to her queen in front of her employees. But it was the other way around, Jihyo was the one who was supposed to be thankful, and she was.

-

Momo arrived at Sana’s past 4 a.m. Jihyo’s driver did the favor of disrespecting every red light resulting in arriving there pretty quickly. It was an old building, not too far from the city. Sana could live better, she thought.

“That’s just a temporary place.” She once said. Momo didn’t even bother to knock, the door didn’t have a lock anyways. The first thing she saw was a tall girl walking back and forth inside her friend’s apartment. She was beautiful, like Momo had never seen before. Pretty girls inside Sana’s apartment were nothing new, but this one was on a whole new level of pretty. The girl wore clothes too small for her and looked absolutely horrified. Momo wondered how she looked while happy and relaxed, probably out of this world.

Her friend came out of her bedroom in a flash, she was drying her wet hair with a towel.

“Thank god, you’re here.” Sana did not believe in any gods.

“What did you do? Who is she?” Momo pointed to the girl having a mental breakdown in the middle of Sana’s living room.

“Why can’t I withdraw my fangs?” She shouted, feeling the sharp canines with her fingers.

“She’s my…” She was too afraid to tell. Even in her disheveled state Sana was still one of the most beautiful girls Momo ever laid eyes on. She had light brown hair now, her bangs disappeared. “My progeny.”

Momo’s eyes widened. Sana never turned anybody throughout her almost 400 years of life. Momo was astounded beyond words. This was a huge choice for a vampire, to have a progeny is the same thing as having a child, really. What was she thinking?

“I didn’t even get to finish high school. What have you done to me?” There was a mix of anger and sadness in her voice now. She lowered her tone and kept sobbing.

“How the fuck did this happen?” The tall girl was now banging her head against the wall in repetitive motions while they both sat down on the old-fashioned couch. Momo needed to hear the whole story, and Sana was ready to tell her everything.

Sana and Momo had been friends for over 50 years. Every now and then Sana did something foolish, and Momo was always there to either fix things or pick up the pieces. Last time she fell in love with a human, but the girl’s family was ultra-religious and sacrificed her so her sins could be atoned. They would rather have their little girl dead than as an impure creature. That’s what they told Sana before she butchered them all, the bloodbath was left for everyone to see, including the vampire authority. Momo was the one who hid all traces of vampire activity against that innocent family of tea farmers. Sana spent at least five years heartbroken after that, and now Momo sensed another one on its way.

The girl Sana turned was Tzuyu, a 19-year-old Taiwanese girl who came to Korea with the dream of debuting in a girl group. They trained in the same gym, hit it off right away and began to sleep together shortly after. According to Sana they fell in love with each other almost instantly.

“We met at the dance studio, she’s gorgeous and sweet and funny,” Sana turned to her newborn, who was now sitting on the sofa across from them. “I came out to her…” Momo eyed her friend with a funny look. “As a vampire, and she asked me to turn her a while after.”

That was the stupidest thing Momo heard from her friend in the course of their long friendship. Sana had done some pretty dumb things in her life, but this was by far the dumbest. Her friend had the strength of a 400-year-old vampire, but the mind of a naive 21-year-old girl, her turning age. Her friend had many qualities, but she wasn’t always the brightest when it came to her feelings.

“How could I say no, Momo? Look at her face.” She had a point.

Tzuyu was embracing her legs, but suddenly lifted her head and scratched her face, as if her skin was a mask she needed to remove. That sudden move startled both of them. There was blood all over Sana’s couch, a small trace of the girl’s agony. Her bloody tears couldn’t be stopped. Sana’s heart ached because she didn’t know how to help her without making an even bigger mess, that’s why she called Momo. She hated seeing the girl she loved in pain, it hurt beyond their maker-progeny bond.

“You need to help me, I don’t know how to manage this but you do,” Sana grabbed Momo by the arm, so the vampire’s attention was now directed at her. “Remember how it was with Chaeyoung?”

Chaeyoung, Momo’s only progeny, who was travelling the world, living as an artist and as a lover, everything Momo wished to do when she was a baby vamp, but couldn’t.

“So, what? Do you want me to raise her for you? She’s not my problem. I have important things to do, and you’re going to help me.”

“I’m so hungry, and horny!” The girl shouted again.

“Do you think this is a bad thing?” Momo jokingly asked Sana, who was panicking by her side. The next thing she felt was her friend’s hand coming in contact with the back of her neck, a stinging pain followed. Sana didn’t think it was funny.

“Fine, but you help me first, then I’ll do whatever you want. I promise”

“Alright, but I’ll need you to glamour people for me.”

“Whatever, what are we going to do with her?”

Momo stood up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen. She came back in an instant holding some paper towels. “Clean her up. She’s stressed-out now, but it’ll pass.”

She sat next to Tzuyu, who was now lying down, still crying. Sana bolted to them, took the paper towels and wiped the blood out of her lover’s face delicately, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, easing her into tranquility.

“Hey, you,” The newborn felt compelled to pay attention to Momo. “Let’s find something for you to eat.”

Tzuyu’s eyebrows rose and her eyes lit up at those words.

“She’ll end up killing someone out there, Momo.”

Momo was carried away by memories for a second.

“I can hear you, Sana.” Tzuyu was fed up with their chat about her life and current state. She needed to leave that apartment, but Sana commanded her to stay. It had to be for the best, her whole body ached and she didn’t know how to control it yet. All of that started to take a toll on her after Sana brought them back from the ground, took a shower with her and gave the girl new clothes to wear.

“Like you really cared about her killing anyone.” Sana glared furiously at Momo, she feared that look. Sana was 100 years older than her, and the best fighter Momo knew.

“Oh, you do now.”

She took a glimpse at Tzuyu sitting on the sofa, wrapped around Sana’s arms. Her friend had guilt in her eyes, Momo could see that she regretted her decisions immensely, like never before. Sana was a free spirit, in her 396 years of life she never had a progeny, the Japanese despised any kind of responsibility or labor, since she was brought up in an incredibly wealthy family. Her standards came down now, but customs and naivety were still the same. That tall girl really left an impression on her best friend, Sana was changing. Momo wondered if she’d have the same reaction if something like that happened to herself, but she had lost hope after so much time.

“So,” Momo was standing by the doorstep, gesturing for them to come with her. “Let’s get going. The sun rises by seven thirty, we still got plenty of time.”

-

She was back to a vampire bar, more exclusive than the one she was earlier. It still felt uneasy, but she would get over it. All she had to do at that moment was focus on Sana and her new baby, whatever that meant.

Speaking of which, Tzuyu now had a guy backed up against the sofa’s cushions and was feeding on him. Upon entering, a line of guys begged them to be of service, but Sana chose the biggest of them all, imagining that since he’s heavier, Tzuyu would have a hard time draining all of his life stock. Momo taught her how to drink it slowly, stopping every three seconds to avoid greediness, a tip she learned on her early years that helped her self-control immensely.

They were at the back of the bar, inside a dark cabin. It was a funny sight. Three girls all over a robust guy, one had him against the sofa and the other two were looking at them closely, feeling the guy’s pulse every 30 seconds. Sana’s face was endearing. She was so proud of Tzuyu, she was feeding so well, her willpower so strong for someone that young. She inspired Sana to no end.

“What about her parents?” Momo asked after the fifth pulse check Sana performed.

“Dead.” She bluntly disclosed, knowing she couldn’t hear them, the bloodlust spoke louder. “They died in a car crash when she was 16. Rich as fuck, left her everything. When she turned 18 her tutor tried to declare her as mentally incompetent but she pulled through, packed her bags and came to Korea.” Momo’s mouth was left hanging open. Tzuyu had been through so much at such a young age. She reminded her of herself.

Sana checked the snack’s pulse once again.

“She’s so strong. I feel like shit for destroying her dreams.”

That’s true. Tzuyu’s goal was to debut in a Korean girl group. Now, how was she supposed to explain the fact that she could only train and promote during the night, when the sunlight couldn’t be seen? Bloody mukbangs? Vampire aegyo? That sounded like an awful idea. Sana’s heart overflowed with blame, she felt like crying, the pain was too much. She needed to be strong for her, and that’s exactly what she was going to do, even if it destroyed her inside.

“I love her so much, Momo.” She confessed. “I didn’t know it was even possible to feel this way. If she didn’t ask for it I don’t think I would’ve done it.” Sana’s last sentence had hesitation all over, but Momo didn’t feel like pointing it out. They still had a lot of time ahead of them to talk about that.

Sana checked his blood pressure once again, and it was time for Tzuyu to stop.

“Alright, that’s enough, baby. Back off.”

In the end Momo had to physically separate Tzuyu from the guy’s neck, but at least he wasn’t dead. They observed as he stumbled on his way out, thanking them for the _opportunity_.

A lot of people like him showed up at vampire sites. After the Great Revelation, word came out that vampires were sexual creatures and lust was part of their nature. Since then, those establishments were always packed with people wanting to be with a vampire, either to be fed off or fucked. There was a saying that _everybody should have sex with a vampire at least once before they die_. Most of the people who attended those places enjoyed vampires for pleasure only, but at first light none of them would accept monsters to participate in their society, and that’s why Momo wasn’t a fan of those establishments. The one they were at the moment was a fancy nightclub owned by Jihyo.

Tzuyu was relaxed, but Sana kept a close eye on her. Newborns were volatile, they needed constant reassurance and attention. Even with a full belly she still couldn’t be trusted out there as a baby vampire.

Momo felt a weird sensation. The tips of her fingers started to itch. Her head buzzed. She felt a slight tingle when Tzuyu started feeding. She knew that feeling, her bond was going through something, and it was becoming too intense. Her head pointed southwest.

“Fuck.”

“What?” She startled Sana, who sat next to her on the cabin.

“I- _that pull_.” She gestured to herself. Sana’s chin fell to the ground. Momo hated bonds, they only brought headaches, in her opinion.

“You’re bind to someone?” She squeezed Momo’s thigh, her face expressed the wound in her heart that caused. “And didn’t even bother telling me about it.”

“I wasn’t planning any of this. It happened today.” She tried to ease her best friend.

Sana waited for more answers, but Momo didn’t feel like revealing them all to her now. She checked the time on her phone. It was almost 7 a.m. She needed to go home.

“I’ll tell you later.” Momo put her phone away and got up.

“Fine. Are you going there to see what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, she’s not a priority. You guys need to go before the sunlight.”

“We’re staying. I’ll have someone for myself too.” Tzuyu seemed jealous after she said that, but Sana either didn’t care or see the look on her face. She had to get used to this. Vampires can’t live off vampire blood.

“Okay, call me after you’re done sleeping.” She stood by the door of the cabin, then turned to her friend. “And Sana,”

She was listening. Momo’s tone was severe, scary, even.

“If you abandon her, I’ll kill you.”

“I won’t. Thank you, Momoring.” Tzuyu remained quiet. The look on her face showed her gratitude, and that was all she needed. She pressed a button on the wall and a nice-looking girl came in to take Sana’s order. Momo went for the door while her friend asked for an AB+ girl.

“Okay, but I’m still horny.” Tzuyu spoke softly. Sana’s relieved giggle could be heard from across the room. She was happy.

-

Something wasn’t right for Momo. The pull kept calling her. Her boots and hair were wet, the floor slippery due to the snow. Winter in South Korea was nice for vampires, the sun appeared only past seven, which gave them more time to wander outside.

Momo’s main concern shouldn’t be humans.

Her bond was probably fucking or having a nightmare, which would be fair if you consider what happened the night before. It was too early for the effects of the vampire blood to kick off, she imagined, but Nayeon drank a lot, that’s why Momo felt her so much. What was she supposed to do? The girl’s brain lacked oxygen, she could’ve fallen there with no one to help her and be dead by now. 21 corpses. She refused to accept it.

No matter how hard she tried to push the feeling to the back of her head, Nayeon’s face kept appearing whenever she closed her eyes. Her cute front teeth, sparkly eyes and fair skin. Momo felt guilty of how she mistreated her at the bar and the girl still managed to remove the stake, saving her life. That buzz in the back of her head was louder now. The pull growing stronger.

 _Maybe I owe her that_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2 is out.  
> Any criticism is welcome, you can do it in here or tweet under the hashtag #SeeYouTwice, and I still don't have a beta :( so let me know if you're up for it.  
> Again, sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Don't Watch Me Bleed

Trigger Warning: domestic violence.

Nayeon woke up from the scariest nightmare of her entire life. It was still dark outside. Last night’s events left a big impression on her. In her dream there was a big box, which overflowed with dead people, the smell of death was unbearable. Body parts and mutilated corpses clung to each other in a mess of raw flesh and rot. Suddenly they all came to life and chased after her. The nightmare ended with Nayeon inside the black box, suffocating underneath the dead, ready to go after the first living being still out there.

The small room was freezing. She rose up on her elbows, the only source of light inside was a window, which she didn’t remember being opened. Her eyes were still getting used to the darkness, but something moving by the corner called her attention. It sent chills all over her body. The shadow had the shape of a human silhouette.

She wasn’t alone.

The shadow took a step forward, but the light couldn’t reach them yet. Nayeon’s first instinct was to scream, she opened her mouth but no sound came out, then she tried escaping, but her body wouldn’t budge. She was paralyzed.

They moved again, this time they stood by the light, next to the foot of her bed. Her pale skin glowing under the poor lightning the moon provided. Momo looked down on her with an expression she hasn’t seen before, hungry, lascivious. She was gorgeous. Her bobbed dark hair accentuated beautiful features and elongated her strong neck, Nayeon’s mouth watered at the sight.

She approached the bed calmly, not once breaking eye contact with the girl below her. When her knee sunk on the soft surface of the mattress Nayeon’s heart shot through the roof. Momo was looming over her on the bed. Her fingers dragged up Nayeon’s naked thigh as she rose, eventually resting on her hips, next to her underwear. The trail her fingers made on her skin burned, the cold didn’t bother her any longer.

Nayeon just stared back in silence, too enthralled by the older girl’s menacing orbs.

They were so close. Momo’s open mouthed breaths hit Nayeon’s dry lips, and that drew her eyes downward to the vampire’s slightly opened mouth. Her perfect aligned teeth worked Nayeon’s imagination. She saw Momo’s fangs, sharp and dazzling, and imagined them tearing flesh like a razor blade, vital fluid spraying everywhere.

She felt Momo’s breasts through the thin layers of cloth separating them. Already she could feel that heat and slickness below, at the apex of her legs, where the desire seemed to pour. Her entire consciousness focused only on pressing the girl’s lips over her own. She could feel the sleek heart beating above and that made her body tremble, in shock from that odd sensation.

_"Think of me in all of your wettest dreams."_

When Momo leaned in to meet her lips, a strange sound woke Nayeon up from her deep slumber.

-

It was still dark outside. In the winter, the sun came up only past seven-thirty. She groaned loudly, annoyed with the interruption of her bittersweet dream, which she still had to wrap her head around, but why was she dreaming about a girl she met only a few hours ago?

She remembered what happened last night. The bar, the girl, the explosion, her deformed limbs and Momo telling her to get out of there. The girl lifted both her arms and examined them closely. No wounds, cuts, incisions whatsoever. They had magically disappeared. For a moment, Nayeon thought that night was only something her sick mind made up to prank her. Maybe it was all a fantasy, a bad trip provided by the strong endorphins she had been taking.

Then her eyes landed on the bloody coat hanging by the wall and those thoughts were completely washed away.

It was real.

She remembered running for her life and taking a cab two blocks away from the bar. On her way back she saw police cars, firetrucks and ambulances rushing straight to the place she had just escaped from. Nayeon didn’t even want to picture what would’ve happened to her if it wasn’t for the vampire she encountered on that alley. She saved her after all, and the girl also gave her a second chance in return.

Nayeon stretched and yawned, trying to relieve some of her sore muscles when she heard the sound again – the one that woke her up – coming from her kitchen. Somebody was cooking breakfast and the clock didn’t even strike 7.

She was up in a minute. The harsh move made her lose balance and she had to get ahold of the wall next to the bed, otherwise the fall wouldn’t be too gentle. Her sleeping attire was composed by an old sweater and her underwear. Snow was falling outside, but her heater worked just fine. Steps grew louder outside of the tiny bedroom and she rushed towards the door so she could lock it. She didn’t get to it on time.

Jay appeared, holding a breakfast tray with both of his hands.

“Good morning, love.” Her ex-boyfriend’s face cracked a huge grin upon seeing her. Nayeon’s, on the other hand, contorted in displeasure.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I thought you wanted me to come.” He made his way towards her bed and gently rested the tray there. Chocolate bread, toasts, orange juice and strawberry cake. Lovely.

“But-”

“I even called you to set this up, but you didn’t pick up. Rough night at the hospital?”

She didn’t like where that conversation was heading. He needed to go. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted once again.

“I heard you waking up, so I had to rush.” His tall figure shadowed her, threatening. “And don’t go near the kitchen… It’s a bit of a mess in there.” He tilted his head to the side, ashamed. Jay was never good at cooking.

“You were supposed to come while I was out, pick up your things and leave the keys.” She pointed to a couple of boxes by the corner of her room, where she managed to deposit all of his belongings.

“Are you really going to make me do this? Right now? Look, I made us breakfast, we can talk about it while we eat.” He made his way to the bed and put the tray there before towering over Nayeon again.

Memories washed over her. They brought her back to the day she ended their relationship for good.

She was ready to dump him when he hit her. In the middle of a discussion, he pushed her forcefully against the wall of their living room and grabbed her by her throat. She could still remember the agony of being choked, unable to breathe and the image of her terrified reflection on his eyes. His countless apologies and justifications still echoed in her mind.

_“See what you did? You made me hurt you.”_

Nayeon decided that was the last straw. Jeongyeon helped her kick him out, she insisted they called the cops on him, to which the girl strongly refused. The next day he was sleeping with one of his douchebag friends, far away from her, and the harassment started.

His constant calls bothered her, dozens of voice-mails begging her to get back together made the whole break-up process a lot more burdensome. He never showed up at her work, maybe because he was too proud to be ashamed in public. His abusive behavior was even more blatant when they were still a couple. He was always trying to control her, from where she went to the clothes she wore, even the people whom she spoke to. It was cute at the beginning, but a while after she realized that just wasn’t normal. He screamed at her and pointed fingers at her face, held her so tight that bruises appeared on her skin. She wasn’t a property, a thing to control, she was her own.

There has never been an apology. After every discussion, the most he would do was send flowers with a card she kept to this day. _I love you, even when I hate you._

“We have nothing to talk about.”

He approached her. She couldn’t feel his breath but he could easily grab her if she tried to run. That unsafe distance begun to alarm the girl.

“Yes, we do. I think this time we gave ourselves to reflect should end.”

Time to reflect. Her eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head after hearing such nonsense.

“Jay,” Nayeon moved a little to the left so she could see the door, but he blocked her way. “I don’t think you understand. We’re over.”

“I already told you I am sorry, I call you every day, I even did this all for you.” He menaced his head to the tray on top of the bed. “What else do you need me to do?”

“You scare me.”

“I promise I’ll be better for us.” There it was. That same shallow promise. He always said he would change and she naively believed every word, but not now. Jeongyeon was right, he would never change.

For her, love was not supposed to be complicated, it was this nice feeling of mutual support, passion and care. Being in love was supposed to be exciting, a wonderful feeling that brings peace. The person you love becomes a part of your hopes and dreams, you want them to be happy and healthy, and their wishes to be fulfilled. Love makes you smile, not cry. The person you love should listen and never try to make you feel worthless. A soul mate supports you and loves you no matter what. Never do they hurt you or make you feel like you are not good enough. She was tired of fighting for him and getting pain and humiliation in return, the feeling of protection he offered her was no longer there.

She realized she chose to be with him because maybe his flaws could somehow erase her own, or at least make her forget about them.

“There’s no time to reflect. I already told you, we’re through.” _You threw us out the window the moment you touched me._

“I can’t accept this.” He brought his hands to his forehead, disheveling his bangs as he did it.

“I’m sorry.” Why was she apologizing? Somehow, she felt this was her fault too. Nayeon approached him to offer the distraught guy some comfort. He ignored her gesture and went for the door. She was about to thank the heavens when he touched the doorknob, but for her surprise he closed it and locked them inside.

“I came here to talk to you and get back together.” He faced her. “And I’m not leaving ‘till I accomplish that.”

On his way towards her, he tripped on a piece of cloth scattered on the floor of the room. It was Momo’s dirty coat, the one she lent Nayeon yesterday, the one that made everything that happened that night fresh in Nayeon’s mind.

Fuck.

“What is this?” He crouched down and retrieved the tainted garment. There was blood all over it. His confused eyes examined thoroughly, his scrunched brows screamed confusion. Then he smelled it, and all confusion seemed to leave his expression. He eyed her with pure disgust. His demeanor changed completely from that one he greeted her with.

“This coat,” He offered it to her direction. “Smells like alcohol. Blood and alcohol.”

He threw it to the ground. “I knew I couldn’t trust you.”

Every word he said was a step he took in her direction. He acted like he had just discovered something he had always suspected, a sin or a crime. The smile on his face showed the pleasure of finding it out.

“The first opportunity that shows up you go straight to one of those vampire holes.”

“It’s not like that.” Her calves hit the mattress as his violent tone hit her like she was just caught in a lie.

“Yes, it is!” He reached her with a new vitality. The breakfast tray was flipped to the ground. The sound of glass breaking startled her and made the girl fall to her bed again, hopeless and more vulnerable than ever.

He hovered over her on the bed just like the girl in her dreams did. Jay held her by her wrist and dragged her closer so she could smell the strong scent of booze her mouth emanated. She tried to free herself from his strong hold but he seized both of her hands with his big ones. Her ex-boyfriend had the upper hand now.

“A junkie and a vampire whore. You disgust me.” He whispered in her ear. “I regret every single day we spent together. I should’ve just used you, nobody cares about you anyway.”

Upon hearing those words something snapped inside of her. Her gut told her that she was in a situation of deep danger, as if his behavior didn’t display it yet, he wasn’t showing any signs of understanding or the ones of forgiveness. He brought his hand to her chin, turning her face insistently towards an intense stare that was the color of thickening blood. He straddled Nayeon on the bed, immobilizing the girl.

“Bad people deserve everything that comes their way.” And raised a fist that came down straight to her face.

In a quick motion, she threw her weight to the side and managed to avoid the first blow, but her reflexes weren’t as fast to avoid the second. A sharp cry left her lips before she got to taste the iron in them.

His fist collided with her jaw beautifully, blood spilled on her white sheets. His heavy hand hurt like a bitch. At that moment, Nayeon remembered something her mother always told her about men: _“There are men who never beat their girlfriends, but there is never a man who beat his girlfriend only once.”_

She saw herself on his eyes again, and her situation was even worse than before. He raised his fist for the third time and she closed her eyes, expecting her determined fate.

The weight crushing her body was lifted so fast she could barely feel it.

When she opened her eyes, Jay was unconscious by the wall, and a dark figure came to her. Momo cupped her cheeks with both of her hands. Her bangs were a little rustled. Nayeon’s heart felt like coming out through her mouth the moment she saw the vampire’s face. Her mouth let out a breath of relief she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Are you okay?”

There was no time to answer, Jay stood up and was coming for her. She was standing in his direction now.

“So, you are her fanger.” He shouted. “An ugly, man-faced blood-sucker.”

He threw a punch at the girl standing in front of Nayeon. Momo saw his advance and swerved to his right side and held his wrist with her left hand. Bones were heard breaking when Momo collided the back of her forearm with the outside of his right elbow, which bent to the opposite side.

He winced in pain while falling to the ground yet again, this time Momo held his left wrist on his way down. When he landed, the vampire swiftly turned his arm around and aligned her thigh with the outside of his left elbow. Momo went down on her knee and popped it as easy as someone breaking a stick.

The vampire broke both of his arms in a matter of seconds.

Jay cried loudly on the floor while trying to get up, but with his ligaments broken only his shoulders worked. Nayeon watched as Momo grabbed the assaulter by his collar and dragged him out of the room at a lightning speed.

She was alone. _Was any of that real?_

Nayeon’s way of thinking was broken by Momo standing in front of her with a pack of ice. Jay was nowhere to be seen. Nayeon didn’t realize they were now sitting on her bed.

Momo pressed the ice to her cheek, the girl put her hand on top of hers, holding the pack so it could reduce any swelling and ease her pain. She held her arm with the other hand, fingertips burning Nayeon’s naked skin. Deep dark eyes bore into hers, worriedly. The vampire’s words were intelligible, she could make out a few of them after some seconds, that seemed more like hours.

“Are you alright? Did that motherfucker break your face?”

“I’m not sure.” She responded, while standing up and creating distance from the mattress. She checked herself on the mirror attached to her wardrobe and concluded that he didn’t break any bones, but there was a small bruise forming under her left cheekbone. It looked better than she expected. Upon seeing her reflection, she became aware of her nudity, Momo saw it too as Nayeon’s cheeks felt warmer. She scanned the place until she found her shorts, the vampire tried to look the other way as the soft fabric slid through Nayeon’s soft, creamy thighs.

“Do you need more blood?” Momo stood in the middle of the room. Nayeon took in her reflection on the mirror’s clean surface. The vampire looked exhausted, but still quite beautiful.

“No, I’m fine. Better than I thought I would be.”

“Who was that?”

“My ex-boyfriend.”

Silence followed.

“He won’t do that again, I made sure of it.” That sentence made the girl’s eyes bulge.

“Did you kill him?” Nayeon was shocked by the wording the vampire used, maybe killing was a common thing to do, she wouldn’t know.

“No.” That seemed to surprise Momo, too. “I dropped him a few blocks away.”

“Oh.” Nayeon was incredibly dumbfounded, her body was stiff and she couldn’t maintain eye-contact with Momo no matter how hard she tried. Everything happened too fast and she still didn’t know how to react even after it was over. She asked herself what the vampire was doing inside her room, why, how, but couldn’t make herself say the words.

“Our positions were turned, you know?” Momo’s words cut the tension around them sharply as a knife.

“What?”

“In the alley, you saved me.” Her eyes expressed her gratitude. “Now we’re even.”

Nayeon remembered the effects the vampire blood had on her body. The healing, the stamina, the heightened reflexes, the dreams. She suspected it also had something to do with the way her body reacted to Jay’s first punch.

“Your blood messed with my head.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about vampire blood.”

_There’s a lot I don’t know about you._

More silence. They sat in front of each other on Nayeon’s bed. Time did not seem to pass for them both, so they didn’t realize it was almost seven-thirty and the sun was about to rise. Momo’s head shot towards the window, the pull she felt earlier was gone but that did not bring her easiness at the least.

“The sun. I can’t be here.” Momo bolted towards the door in normal speed and Nayeon went after her. She grabbed the vampire’s shoulder and made her look at her, in the middle of her building’s corridor.

“Wait. Where do you need to be?”

“Anywhere but up here. The radiation will kill me.”

Underground. Nayeon had the perfect place.

“Come with me.”

They took the elevator. Inside, Momo was protected due to the concrete walls surrounding her, but it was still dangerous. Nayeon pressed a ‘W’ button. In less than a minute they were past the old building’s garage. The doors opened to a poorly lit corridor, the walls flickered here and there, as Momo walked behind Nayeon she noticed that floor was abandoned since the whole place was dirty and the brick walls were showing due to the tearing of the old painting.

“This is the laundry room. You can stay here for now.”

Momo scanned the place. There were some old washing machines here and there, dusty, looking like they haven’t been used in a long time. That would do, the exhausted vampire thought for a second.

“I need to rest until the sun sets. Does anyone come here?”

“No one comes down, it’s like it never existed. I guarantee.” _Vampires sleep underground_. That was some new information for her. Nayeon wanted to talk, but there was no time. She squeezed the vampire’s hand in hers, that she didn’t even notice she was holding and turned to her. There was no one around them but Nayeon’s voice rose only above a whisper, as if there were spirits trying to hear the words she tried so hard to formulate.

“When the sun comes down I’ll come get you. Just don’t leave… Please.”

Momo assented at Nayeon’s plea. The girl didn’t know if she meant it or not, the only thing she could do was trust in her. She thought of a way she could thank the vampire who had managed to preserve her life not once, but twice.

Momo laid down on her back in the middle of the room and shut her eyes. Nayeon watched as a morbid atmosphere surrounded the vampire. She found herself incredibly drawn to the girl, seeing her laying there reminded her of that old Slayer song. The thought made her disgusted with her own self. The vampire blood really messed with her head. She felt the need to wash that awful energy away with a hot shower, and that’s exactly what she did.

-

On that day, her shift at the hospital began a little over 1 p.m.

After accommodating Momo underground, she spent the rest of the morning cleaning the mess at her place, from the kitchen to her bedroom. She scrubbed the floor, changed her bloody sheets and collected the pieces of glass scattered around. She had to occupy her mind, otherwise recollections of last night would wash over her and make her feel even more powerless. There was a knot inside of her that somehow made her feel guilty for running away from the bar, leaving all those strangers to die and burn when she could’ve helped them.

Nayeon couldn’t feel a thing, physically. Her jaw didn’t hurt, and she managed to hide the small discoloration on her face with makeup, which she wasn’t very good at, and headed to work like nothing has ever happened.

When Jeongyeon’s eyes landed on her, she came almost running. Her friend was the one who told her to grab a drink at that place next to the hospital. _“It might help.”_

“Oh my god, I thought you were dead.” She said while hugging the friend she thought she had lost. “Why didn’t you pick up your phone, stupid? I was almost about to look for you in the fucking morgue.”

Nayeon saw the huge amount of texts and calls from her friend, but didn’t care to reply. She was still trying to understand everything that went on that day. Her mind was a maze.

“I… forgot to check my phone today.” _Liar_.

Jeongyeon pointed to the TV of the nurse room. One of the other nurses heightened the volume to hear the news. They were calling the outrage at the vampire bar a terrorist attack, conceived by humans. Unfortunately, there were more humans inside than vampires, that’s why the number of human casualties was almost two times bigger than the latter. Her friend grabbed her by her arm and brought her to a corner of the large room.

“I’m alright. I got out before the explosion.” _Liar_.

She drew Jeongyeon closer. “I got help from a vampire.”

“No way.” The older girl eyed her disapprovingly. “You know they’re bad news.”

Nayeon knew how her friend felt about vampires, that’s why she decided to leave Momo out of the picture when telling Jeongyeon about Jay’s visit to her place earlier that day. She wanted to leave her post and go after him after listening to what he had done, to make him pay for the pain he caused to her best friend, but Nayeon got to her in time and eased her rage into displeasure.

“Don’t worry about that. I took care of everything. He won’t bother me anymore.”

She wasn’t convinced. Nayeon had to give her best smile to assure her best friend.

“I promise.” Nayeon’s heart overflowed with guilt for lying. She had never deceived Jeongyeon like that, so many times at once. Ever since they met at the university, they shared a life. She was her roommate for years, she even helped her move in with Jay, going against Nayeon’s parents. Big mistake.

The hospital was shut down for a few hours because of what happened at the bar, but after the premises were cleared by the authorities, they all went back to work. She counted the seconds to get discharged from her job and meet Momo back at her place. Jeongyeon kept asking why her friend was so anxious, but to no avail. Nayeon lied over and over again, she wasn’t feeling like herself since yesterday night.

-

Nayeon’s pretty sure she broke a number of traffic laws to get home on time, she sun had already set a couple of hours ago.

She walked down the hallway to the old washing room and felt the tension leave her bones when she saw Momo sitting on top of one of the washing machines. She kept her promise, after all. Momo swung her legs back and forth and something on her boots held her attention, for her eyes to be so fixed downward. The action whipped a few dark strands of hair onto her face. When her eyes turned up to acknowledge the girl’s presence, Nayeon’s breath got caught in her throat. Rest suited her well, giving her state earlier, Momo looked stunning in Nayeon’s tired eyes.

“Hi.” Nayeon said to break the silence. “You didn’t leave.”

“Told you I wouldn’t.” The vampire uttered.

Nayeon did a bad thing. She shuffled through her bag until her fingertips touched the plastic surface of a blood bag she had stolen from the hospital’s reserve. She imagined Momo would wake up hungry, like herself. She had to steal it but such felony wouldn’t hunt her. With the invention of synthetic blood, actual human blood was being piled up on her ward, and she didn’t know where to get tru blood, so that would have to do for today.

“Since I can’t buy you a meal.” Momo caught the bag Nayeon threw at her, bit the lidded tip off and took the small tube to her lips. Nayeon watched as the vampire drank eagerly, the movement her neck made with each gulp. She ran her hands through her jeans to dry her sweaty palms.

“Thank you.” She got rid of the empty sack by throwing it to a random corner. “But I said we’re even.”

“What?”

“You saved me, and I saved you.” The vampire stood up from the dusty surface of the washing machine and patted her black jeans, still meeting Nayeon’s shy gaze.

“I wanted to make something to thank you, for protecting me earlier.”

“Did you call the cops on him?”

That took her by surprise.

“No… I wouldn’t know how to explain what happened.” She let out a morbid laugh to lighten the mood a little.

“Do you think he’ll call the cops on me?”

“No,” She quickly answered. “He’s too proud to tell anyone he got his ass kicked by a girl.”

“Good.” Momo’s wicked smile reminded her of her dream. She examined Nayeon’s cheekbone from afar. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here on time.”

The vampire’s face expressed guilt, Nayeon realized that was a typical feature on Momo’s face from the times they met.

“How did you find me?” Finally, the question stuck in her throat was out. “How could you know…?”

“I sensed you were in danger.”

“Would you care to explain that?”

“When you drank my blood, we created a bond.” Nayeon’s eyes followed as Momo’s pointer finger went from her own chest to meet the fingertip of her other hand, illustrating the bond they formed. “You’re bind to me by blood now, so I can feel your emotions…”

“And locate me.” She finished the thought for them both. Momo nodded.

“Is that a good thing? Are you my bodyguard now?”

“No, it’s not like that.” Her laugh was somewhat refreshing. After a short break Nayeon enquired Momo once again.

“Why did you even come?”

“I owe you, that’s all.”

“No, you don’t.” According to Momo’s way of thinking, Nayeon did save her life the moment she pulled the stake from the vampire’s insides before passing out. They were already even.

“I should get going.”

Nayeon was faster than the vampire. Her hand rested on Momo’s arm.

“Please don’t leave. There’s so much I want to ask you.”

They were so close.

Momo eyed her from top to bottom. She had her attention fixed on Nayeon’s apron, that she usually tied to the chain of her purse. The vampire faced her with a different expression. Devilish.

“I have a proposition.”

Her hand rested on top of Nayeon’s as her fingertips brushed against soft skin. The girl felt her lips tingle in a strange way.

“I want you to work for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update, I've been a bit busy with studies. Please feel free to criticise and show up with ideas. Hope you like the new chapter and thank you for your feedback :) that really lightens my mood and makes me work hard.


	4. Turn Off The Light

Nayeon was a fallen angel in Momo’s eyes.

The moment the younger girl got close enough to touch, she had the chance to scan her beyond the refreshing features her face bore. A white uniform grabbed her attention, Nayeon worked at a hospital. It made sense, their first encounter was at a vampire establishment right next to the central hospital of Seoul. The girl standing in front of her was either a doctor or a nurse.

She had the perfect agent to fulfill Jihyo’s special demands, someone she could easily conduct.

“I want you to work for me.”

Nayeon’s face was a mix of confusion and astonishment.

“What do you mean?”

“You work at the central hospital, right?”

“I’m a nurse there.”

Momo’s eyes were wide open, two black orbs shining with apprehension.

“I’m offering you a deal.” Nayeon nodded attentively to show the vampire she was listening.

“It consists of you offering me your talents as a nurse, collecting blood for me.” Nayeon’s face dropped and the vampire knew they were both trying to keep up a fake expression, Nayeon tried hard not to show her uneasiness and Momo hid her anxiety. The vampire had no idea where she could find someone like Nayeon to fulfil Jihyo’s wishes. They found each other three times in the same day, maybe the universe tried to send her a message.

“In return, you’ll be well-paid and I’ll answer whatever question you might have in this small head of yours.” She touched the girl’s forehead lightly with her pointer finger.

Momo observed Nayeon, she spent the whole time underground gathering the words she would use to persuade her. Earlier, when she begged Momo to stay, the vampire realized their bond was strong and also, the girl showed genuine curiosity towards vampires in general. She could win her over with just that. She’s not sure how Jihyo would react but, after all, the mission was to drop the vampire blood at the HQ. The vampire queen gave clear instructions about the ends, so she would have to deal with the means Momo chose.

That girl emitted a strange energy, she had this interesting aura that Momo wanted to uncover, layer by layer, and to do that she’d have to put trust in her hands.

She was willing to give in. They owed their lives to each other, anyways.

Nayeon thought about it for a moment. Momo thought that was a nice offer, she would satisfy her curiosity and fill her pockets, the only thing Nayeon needed to do was walk around with a vampire. She turned her back to Momo and started distancing herself from the vampire, bringing her palm to her right temple, deep in thought. Momo took her time watching the girl, and noticed just how wide her shoulders were.

“Do I need to give you an answer right now?” She asked while embracing her thin leather jacket. The temperature underneath was surprisingly colder than outside. She wondered how Momo managed to sleep at that place, for it was so cold and dusty.

“Yes. Do we have a deal?” Her tone was decisive. “I’ll protect you. You know I can.”

Was she trapped? It didn’t feel like it, could be safe if she was careful. It was more of an opportunity, if she was being honest. Nayeon chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds and wiped her wet palms on her jeans before giving her final decision.

“Deal.” _Too fast._ Momo only nodded, smiling with her eyes, warm and pleased.

After that, a long silence followed, the both of them didn’t know which was the next step to make their partnership official, so Momo went ahead.

“I’m going to need your number, to get in touch. I’ll give you mine.” The request was somewhat awkward. But the feeling quickly vanished when Momo realizes how excited Nayeon was.

She unlocked her phone and handed it to Momo, who offered hers to the girl in return.

“Your girlfriend is really pretty.” Momo mentally slapped herself for not changing her wallpaper. A beautiful smile shone brightly into the cellphone’s screen, the girl hugged an also smiling Momo, who had her head underneath her chin. The girl was Sana, Momo’s best friend, but Nayeon didn’t know that. Sana had a habit of doing that often.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Sure.” Nayeon returned her device, swinging her head as if she was silently doubting her. Why the hell did she feel the need to give her any satisfaction in the first place?

“So, when do we start?” Nayeon seemed eager to know, even though she was trying to keep it cool.

“Tomorrow at sundown. I’ll pick you up.”

Nayeon smiled at the way Momo spoke, she was fluent but here and there she caught her slipping with the Japanese accent, which was cute. Momo didn’t miss such reaction.

“Thank you, Nayeon.”

The girl didn’t say anything after that, and only watched as Momo made her way out. At least the vampire’s day wasn’t a waste. Momo knew that all of Nayeon’s insistence earlier had more to do with her blood and the mystery surrounding the vampire ascension than the girl actually enjoying her presence. The pact with Nayeon was made upon a business strategy, or at least that was what both girls tried to believe.

-

Momo parked in front of Nayeon’s old apartment building promptly at 7 p.m. The sun was gone and she had no time to waste. She saw the girl coming out with her winter attire, covered from head to toe with dozens of pieces of clothing. Winter that year was going to be especially cold, she saw on the news.

She carried two heavy bags with herself, Momo imagined those were her instruments for the work to come, she came prepared. Her pace was quick, but halfway through to the car one of the bag’s handle broke and fell to the ground, knocking Nayeon to the other side and making her lose balance. The next thing she saw was Momo’s hand reaching out for her.

Nayeon saw Momo’s porcelain skin and jet-black eyes, warm, her cheeks lacked the pink color everyone was supposed to have in this freezing weather, but she was aware the vampire’s condition was different, and Nayeon wanted to hear all about it afterwards. She grabbed Momo’s covered palm and rose as a big pull brought her back on her feet.

She looked up to the vampire, relieved, and kept watching as Momo grabbed her heavy bag and raised it with extreme ease. She made her frozen legs work to make their way to the car and followed Momo, who was far ahead of her already.

Nayeon got inside really fast, her gloved hands opened and closed the car’s door almost in vampire speed. Once safely inside, she breathed through her mouth and small fog escaped, her whole face was tinted with a light shade of pink, which was Momo’s clue to adjust the heater.

“I don’t know why I’m even doing this.” Nayeon said while taking off the scarf covering half of her face. Momo knew she was thinking out loud, but it didn’t bother her the least. “It’s freezing outside. This better be worth it.”

“It will be.” It meant more than Nayeon imagined. She pointed to the cup holder of her car in front of them.

“Brought you coffee.”

Her thankfulness showed when she eyed the two tall cups and the corners of her lips turned into a broad, shy smile that she quickly hid.

“Thank you. I wanted to make some but my fingers were frozen.” Her light chuckle lit up the mood, even Momo smiled at that.

Nayeon was a little tired but nothing she wasn’t accustomed to, today’s shift was easy on her, a few cases of flu and body pain, nothing she couldn’t take, and people hardly ever left their houses in such weather. Jeongyeon seemed on edge though, after the evacuation of the hospital people spoke a lot about the matter, and that clearly bugged her best friend out. She couldn’t even phantom what Nayeon was doing now, or else she would have a stroke.

She couldn’t help but notice there were two cups of warm coffee, but didn’t bother to ask and embarrass the vampire with that. Maybe she wanted to feel like…

One of the bags Nayeon brought with her was on the backseat, the other one she put on her lap. Momo watched as the girl took out both of her gloves and looked back at her.

“Thank you for lending me your coat.” With her hands she grabbed the coat hidden beneath the fabric of the bag and handed it to Momo, head bowed respectfully. The action was received with a light chuckle from the vampire.

“You can keep it. I can’t feel the cold.”

Nayeon was speechless. She let out a small ‘thank you’, not knowing how to react at Momo’s words and the gift she had just received from her. The coat was heavy and luxurious, Nayeon herself wondered if she would ever wear it again. Perhaps not.

Momo watched while Nayeon fastened her seatbelt and turned to her, smiling reassuringly to let the vampire know she was ready to go. Momo shifted gears and they headed to their final destination.

“Where are we going?”

“To see some of my friends.” Momo had her eyes on the road, her divided concentration allowed her to pay attention to the traffic and maintain a conversation with Nayeon. Her words implied ‘vampire friends’, Nayeon thought, but she didn’t want to be too invasive, it was their first time having an actual conversation, without any distractions. Just the two of them. 

“How many friends do you have?” Momo knew what she implied, so she answered accordingly.

“Not many. Today we’re visiting old friends.”

“Are they Korean?” She shot another question.

“Japanese, but they can speak Korean very well.” That way Nayeon wouldn’t be just a spectator on their first day as partners in whatever that was.

Silence followed. They stopped on a red light. Momo’s gut told her something bothered the girl beyond her imagination. Green light. Her foot pressed down on the acceleration pedal as she waited for the girl’s next inquisition. Nayeon fidgeted on her fingernails, searching for any subject to resume their conversation, then suddenly she didn’t care about being casual anymore.

“How does this bond thing really work?” There was it.

“A blood bond links the both of us altogether, enabling us to feel each other's emotions.” Momo’s voice was louder now, as if she had property in the subject. “I feel it much more than you do, because you drank from me.”

Nayeon played with her hands on her lap, dividing her attention between her rings and listening to Momo, avoiding to look directly at the vampire.

“Do you feel stronger?”

“What do you mean?” The car picked up speed.

“Physically stronger.”

Nayeon thought for a few seconds, when Jay grabbed her forcefully she managed to escape from his grip, she also remembered not having the quick reflexes with which she avoided his first punch. His second blow did not leave any deep lacerations but a small cut on her cheekbone, and when she woke up the next day, the cut was gone.

Momo drove faster.

“Yes.”

“Vampire blood can increase some of your attributes, such as libido, speed, strength…” She took a quick pause to swallow, remembering the scene she encountered taking place in Nayeon’s room the other day. Nayeon half-naked, a big guy on top of her, fist raised, bloody sheets. Upon entering, she thought it was too late. “And healing. Even beauty sometimes.”

She left out the part that blood bonds also cause humans to feel safe and secure when in close proximity to the vampire. This connection can also make it harder for the human and vampire to distinguish real emotions, such as love and hate, from the artificial ones created by the blood bond.

“How long does it last?”

“I honestly don’t know… my blood has to get out of your system, so it might take a while.”

She hoped that with that answer she could calm Nayeon’s nerves, even just a little.

Nayeon looked away at the cars and pedestrians, trying to understand how vampire blood could enable such things inside her body and mind, but one of Momo’s comments stood out the most for her.

“Humans involved in a blood blond are much stronger than they would be naturally, but are not as strong as vampires, it also makes you feel safe when you are with me-”

“Do I look prettier?” She raised her eyebrows teasingly, like one does when one already knows the answer. Nayeon looked gorgeous, a lot better than the drained façade she had the day they first met.

Momo rolled her eyes at the girl. Of all the information she was given, the increase of beauty was the only one she cared about. This was good, Momo thought of it as a first step to break the tension and awkwardness surrounding their interactions.

“You look like a skimo.”

Nayeon’s obnoxious laugh warmed even more the temperature inside.

-

There were no red lights, only trees, bushes and a dirt path.

They’d been driving for thirty minutes, Momo took the first way out of Seoul and a few minutes later they entered a dirt road and Nayeon didn’t know where they were. She wondered a few things in between, then quickly pushed them to the back of her head. She had a habit of overthinking things. It wouldn’t end like that.

Momo broke the silence after noticing the girl’s uneasiness.

“Now that we’re working together, you might reconsider that ‘welcome’ rug of yours.” She had a serious expression, there was no need to look at her because the tone of her voice mirrored her facial expressions, to which Nayeon responded with a snark.

“And why is that?”

“Vampires need invitations to get inside people’s houses. Your rug is a big invitation to any vampire around. So, please remove it as soon as you go back. That’s how I got into your apartment, in case you were wondering.”

Nayeon was relieved to hear that. If it wasn’t for that rug Momo wouldn’t be able to get Jay off her, she hated to think about what could’ve happened if the vampire hadn’t appeared.

Nayeon wanted to thank Momo again, but words meant nothing, so she would try her best to deliver a nice performance at the task she was given.

The silence was deafening now. Momo turned the radio on but no song was playing. It was the night news, and they were talking about the possible political outcome of the terrorist attack inside the ‘vampire establishment’. Momo had never heard so many times the word vampire in a media outlet in Korea. Ever.

“What if vampires are just like normal people, but with a different diet? We know nothing about them, there’s no representation whatsoever. How can we get in touch with someone we shut right away? How can we hate something we don’t even know? What kind of democracy are we living in if we shut down part of the ones responsible for it even working? That’s not how a democratic country works, and this is a subject that’s very dear to us. Give vampires a voice, National Assembly!”

Momo swallowed dry at the MC’s words. She wanted to hear more of the discussion but the commercial break came up and was followed by a Blondie’s song.

“He’s right, you know. About vampires.”

“Elaborate on that.”

“Democracy in these terms sounds like bullshit to me. Didn’t we all sign the human rights convention? You seem pretty human to me.” Momo took quick glimpses of her every now and then and watched as Nayeon’s hands curled into fists as she rambled. She didn’t even realize how hard those words hit her. _Human._

“What makes me even more upset is how the state knows about vampires but won’t recognize you or your claims, won’t accept you, won’t respect you. And I’m not even trying to impress you.”

Momo’s nod was barely noticed by Nayeon. She agreed with everything the girl spoke, actually impressed by her open mind, if that’s how she really feels, product of South-Korea’s culture and educational system, both filled with prejudice. Nayeon eyed the dark woods as Momo’s car lowered speed. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t even realize the large house ahead and the fact that they had already stopped. 

“We’re here.”

-

Momo came out of the car with Nayeon following close behind.

The vampire pushed the gates to the house open and stepped forward quickly, knowing the cold was probably biting Nayeon’s ass at the time. They stepped into the porch and Momo didn’t even hesitate before opening the door to the living room which embraced them with its warmth. Nayeon thanked the heavens for small pleasures like those.

It was a nice place, clean and neat, nothing out of the ordinary. Before, Nayeon couldn’t even picture how a vampire house would look like because she never even imagined she would get to enter one. It was this regular residence, with vintage style, clean furniture and neatly organized. The heater worked well and warmed Nayeon’s body to the bone. High ceilings gave the place a spacious look and the yellowish lights the sensation of a home.

Footsteps approached them, coming from the stairs, Momo could hear two sets of excited girls coming down. She caught eye of a cutesy girl and a boyish one, all of them rushing to meet her with open arms.

“Momo-chan!” Sayuri was the first to get to her, she welcomed Momo in a warm embrace, while holding the back of her head and shoulders. “We missed you so much.”

“I know.” She spoke into her friend’s hair, almost inaudibly.

The second girl approached Momo after her and Sayuri pulled apart, only to be embraced strongly, but this time Momo dominated the hug, raising the girl above the floor, like she didn’t even weight.

“We’re so glad you came.”

“I missed you guys, too.” She turned to Nayeon, who stood awkwardly next to the sofa, after eyeing the whole affection ceremony. They spoke in Japanese, so the Korean girl was left feeling misplaced.

“What about Yumi?”

“She’s coming.” Sayuri stepped forward in Nayeon’s direction. Momo saw as they greeted each other in Korean, as if they were old friends, then Nayeon covered her face with her hands due to the girl’s cuteness. Sayuri had that effect in most people.

“Haruna is here, too, you know…” Yurina spoke while looking down, almost as if she was guilty telling Momo about the presence of their mutual friend.

“I know. This involves her, too.” She remembered how things happened the last time they saw each other and felt a light tug inside her stomach.

“I really want to talk things through, but I’m afraid there’s no time…”

Her friends understood what she implied and moved to the front of the house, where Nayeon was. Then, standing in front of her was Haruna.

“Hi. It’s been a while.”

“I missed you, too.” She bowed slightly before welcoming her in an awkward side hug. They used to be lovers, but that was no longer in the picture. Momo used to run to her when things became too much. Haruna knew how to make misfortunes slip her mind, and that made Momo feel too guilty for using her to push her demons away. Just because she made Momo forget about them, that didn’t mean they actually disappeared. The last time they met was their last time as whatever they were. She was in the past, Momo couldn’t see her in her future anymore, no matter how hard she looked.

Nayeon and Sayuri were right behind them, she watched their cheerful conversation from afar.

“Is she yours?” She pointed towards Nayeon. Momo stepped to the side to block the older vampire’s privileged view of her partner.

Haruna glanced at Nayeon over Momo’s shoulder and bowed to her, who did the same. Sayuri, in an intimate act, held her shoulder with one arm and stuffed Nayeon’s ears with nonsense.

“They used to be together, I still don’t know why they didn’t work, they were perfect.”

Nayeon and Jay were seen as perfect as well, perhaps the truth lies where people can’t see its true form.

Two girls came holding hands from a separate room, both of them looking around their 20s. The fact that all of the girls in the room seemed really young bugged Nayeon, she would ask about it to Momo later. One of them had light brown hair and exotic facial features, the other had short dark hair and looked full Japanese. Nayeon hoped she had brought an adequate number of needles to use in all of them. The moment the dark-haired girl saw Momo she smiled so wide Nayeon was sure she was about to rip the corners of her mouth. The couple let go of each other’s hands so Momo’s friend could hold her properly.

“Yumi!” Their bodies met in a crushing hug. The moment they distanced themselves Momo’s attention was on the girl resting by the side of the door to the living room, eyeing their interaction. “I don’t know you.”

“This is Reika, my fiancée.” Reika’s face took a deep shade of pink at the word, like she wasn’t used to it.

“Fiancée?” Momo’s eyes widened. Vampires and humans could not join themselves in matrimony in that part of the world, yet.

“Our wedding is in California, next year. You’re invited to come, you and your girlfriend.”

“We’re not-” Nayeon spoke first but was interrupted by Momo.

“This is Nayeon.” Nayeon quickly bowed to all of them, dumbfounded.

“So, can we begin?”

-

The group of seven was all sitting on the sofas of the large living room. Their chat mixed both Korean and Japanese in respect to Nayeon and Reika, and was mostly about dramas. Nayeon was in the middle of assisting Yurina when Sayuri brought up the subject everyone tried to avoid.

“I can’t even watch TV right now because of the bomb.” She said while applying a thin layer of polish on Yumi’s nail. “It’s all they talk about.”

“I mean, it was a terrorist attack. I’m glad they’re talking about it.” Yurina replied, annoyed. “It makes me happy some people are defending us, after all the shit we went through.”

“The shit _we_ went through. You just got caught in the middle.” Yumi’s bitter tone came from a distant part of the room and made everyone’s heads turn to their talk. She was referring to the day they all left Japan and found Yurina by chance, hiding inside the boat they used to escape.

“Here we go.” Nayeon heard Momo mumble next to her.

“Shut up.” Yurina’s pout hid her slight disappointment with everyone there for not defending her.

“Makes me happy we came here. Our movement can be more effective in this country than it was in Japan.”

“Things have begun to change. It’ll get better.” Momo encouraged Sayuri’s hopes and got a lovely wink in return.

-

Haruna was the next on line for blood collection. She came up to the chair in front of Nayeon’s. The girl was fixing some tubes and readying another clean needle to use on her. Haruna’s vicinity was burdensome, red lipstick emphasized her well-drawn mouth, big ears peeked out from her long brown hair giving her a cute-sexy image, and her amazing figure contributed to the natural beauty she was. When she sat, long legs peeked from the skirt she was wearing.

“Life’s definitely better for you, Momo. You get to work directly with the queen. How did you get that sort of connections?” Yurina’s curiosity got the best of her.

“Speak up, make friends. That’s how.” She knew that didn’t really say anything about her relationship with the vampire queen, but they were so used to Momo’s half assed responses and evasive behavior that no one complained. “In this society we must be political, otherwise we’re just puppets.”

“I know that too well.” Haruna spoke for the first-time midst their conversation. “Fucking my bodyguard got me in so much trouble I had to switch sides.”

A smile creeped on her face, Momo looked away from Nayeon so the girl couldn’t capture the look on her partner’s face, which would be interesting to capture.

There was a strange thing happening. No matter how hard she tried, Nayeon couldn’t spend too much time without taking a glance of Momo’s face, as if her body missed her features and proximity.

She focused her attention on the blood bag, which was almost full. Nayeon touched Haruna’s neck to check her pressure but there was nothing. No pulse was felt underneath her flawless skin, as if blood did not pump inside her veins even though she could see them, as if her heart didn’t function.

“Don’t bother, I’m dead.”

The vampire’s cold tone hit her harder than a truck. How was that even possible? They’re not dead if they’re standing right in front of her, talking, thinking, walking. She even remembered feeling Momo’s heartbeat the first time they met.

Momo grabbed her trembling hand, which she didn’t realize was shaking until the vampire put her small hand on top of it and began brushing her thumb over the skin, reassuringly. She was paralyzed for a second, it was all too new for her. Momo’s touch was what got her out of that frenzy. Haruna’s smug smile only added fire to her insolence.

“You’re not dead if you’re standing in front of me.” She shot back without thinking.

All eyes switched between her and Momo, as if she had any responsibility over whatever came out of Nayeon’s mouth.

“Vampires' bodies have no electrical impulses. No brain waves, no heartbeat, no need to breathe. What do you call that?”

She was amazed that Momo hadn’t told her those details, hell, she didn’t even ask any anything in the first place, it was just their first day as companions.

“I don’t believe you, you’re just trying to spook me.”

“Besides, everyone in this room had to die at least once to be here.” Her sentence reminded her of Momo’s pleading murmur in the back of the bar, the one that hit her insides profoundly. _I don’t want to die. Not again._

“So, you are _living_ dead.”

“I prefer the term _undead._ ”

Momo payed attention to the discourse taking place with utmost interest, and couldn’t help but notice that Nayeon had a pretty sharp tongue.

“Now we’re talking about equivocations,” Said Nayeon in mockery. “You live, then you die, then you live again…”

“It’s been like this for eight. Thousand. Years.” Sayuri gasped at Haruna’s words and the dramatic way she spoke the last three.

“That’s not how we think, Haruna.” Yumi’s deep voice echoed.

“You’re not supposed to spread sanguinista lies,” Yurina, who was sitting on the sofa’s armrest, intervened. “You’re not one of them anymore.”

“Whatever. Believe what you want.” She pressed her palm firmly against Momo’s thigh. “Momo agrees with me, she was one of us once.”

When Momo met Nayeon’s puzzled expression and eyebrow lifted thoughtfully, she carefully thought of the words to explain that whole ordeal. Her lips remained sealed.

The vampire wasn’t uncomfortable with their conversation. It was part of their deal to let Nayeon know about absolutely everything she wanted, besides, at that time, they all talked like old friends, except Haruna, who liked to keep an air of superiority every single time, driving her mad.

That brief moment of distraction filled her dead heart with warmth.

“If vampires walk the earth for eight thousand years then how did your ancestors manage to hide for so long?” Nayeon directed the question straight to Haruna this time, ignoring the bickering among all the others. The cold-eyed vampire seemed more interesting and foul-mouthed than Momo’s polite friends.

Haruna sat facing Nayeon completely, who had just finished with her and was waiting for Sayuri to sit on the chair they set up for the procedures.

“Contrary to popular legends, vampires are indeed reflected into mirrors. Crucifixes, holy water and garlic don't harm us. We’re not evil spirits nor feed on the breath of the living. The notion of a blood-sucking corpse is an invention of European folklore rather than the Orient’s.”

Her thick Japanese accent molested Nayeon’s ears, like fingernails scratching on a chalkboard. Sayuri sat in front of her to be assisted, and Momo still refused to look at her from where she sat by her side.

“We managed to survive by creating these myths so we could prove to be human if we needed to. Bloodshed also helps.”

Haruna got up from the chair and pranced to the middle of the room, where everyone could see her.

“Why did you leave Japan?”

“We were banned.” Yumi said, everyone in the room assented, but Momo.

“They caught us messing with the wrong party.” Laughs reverberated through the walls. “Momo’s fault.”

Nayeon heard all about how Momo convinced her friends to join the _mainstream_ movement, which was illegal in Japan until this day. They were caught but managed to get out of there with the help of Haruna, whose blood is from an ancient Japanese royal family.

“We used to live like kings.”

That new wave of knowledge amazed Nayeon, vampires were clever enough to hide for thousands of years, then come to light and organize themselves politically for the common good. That was already far more than any group of humans ever did without any shady interest behind.

“Who chased you away?”

“Sanguinistas. Momo didn’t tell you that already?” Sayuri’s question made all eyes glue to her vicinity, Momo remained quiet, her face hidden. She had to think about something, and fast.

“You know how she can be.”

That seemed to appease them, who nodded satisfied with her answer.

“We all used to be like them, but only because we knew no better.” Sayuri’s voice was heavy with guilt. Momo’s head was down as well, her long bangs hiding her eyes from the poor lightning of her friends’ house.

To live in peace was a new concept to those who spent their whole lives believing only one thing to be true, Momo opened their eyes to a second, less morbid, path that wouldn’t lead them to total obliteration.

“Ever since the new queen took over we’ve been living a lot better, maybe mainstreamers can live in peace now, but always under Japan’s menacing eyes above us.” Sayuri’s fingers became imaginary claws and as she gesticulated like a mortal creature everyone laughed at the cuteness overflow. Their lives must’ve been so hard at that point. To be expelled from their home country and begin again somewhere else completely hostile to their nature. Nayeon eyed the group of friends with different eyes, now, as well as Momo.

“My turn to ask questions.” Yumi stepped in. “How did you two meet?”

“We met by chance.” Nayeon spoke faster than Momo. She knew the question regarded their relationship, and the fact everyone in the room assumed them to be a couple. Her words were sharp and she spoke while looking deeply into Haruna’s eyes. She knew the vampire could rip her apart right then with her super strength, but Momo would never allow that to happen, as she swore to protect her.

“I realized we’re not so different.” Momo silently scoffed next to her. They were _so_ different.

“The differences between me and you are that I’m dead and, of course, our diet.” Haruna’s wicked smile sent shivers down her spine. Yumi was also enjoying how she tried to scare Nayeon, attentive to every word spoken while lying down embracing a silent Reika, who peppered her with kisses every now and then.

“That’s… Interesting.” Nayeon was left speechless. The things she heard that evening never dared to cross her mind. The moment she rose to her feet for a quick break she saw Yurina coming from the kitchen casually drinking from a tall cup of crimson. She felt like being introduced to a new world, one of horror books.

-

Haruna glared at Momo, a hint of humor on her face.

“Your pet sure likes to talk, I’m starting to get suspicious.”

“She’s not my pet.” Momo ignored her last statement.

“At least she’s pretty.” Sayuri, who approached them to say her goodbyes to Momo, agreed with her head. “I swear, you and Yumi are so stupid.”

Nayeon was distant from them, talking to the other human Reika and her fiancée Yumi, apparently wishing them all the best in their union. She was indeed pretty with her long light-brown locks, healthy looks, ivory skin, and as a smile touched her lips before she hugged the couple one by one, Momo recognized she was quite smitten with this girl. She felt Sayuri’s hand pulling her arm lightly to draw her attention.

“Stop looking at her like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you feel bad for her, somehow. You guys look like a married couple.”

“An unhappily married couple, trouble in paradise?” Sayuri was quickly followed by Japanese royalty Haruna.

“We’re just tired from work. That’s it.” She used the same excuse to inform them of the nature of their visit. “This blood has to be taken to the lab, then get tested. Helping our entire race to survive has its disadvantages.”

“You never brought a girl here before!” Sayuri and Haruna ignored her entire argument as realization hit them both at the same time. Their lifted eyebrows spoke volumes, and that pissed Momo off.

“Enough with that!” Momo shouted in Japanese, but promptly regretted her action due to the attention it attracted to their group. It was time to go.

-

“I feel… Useless.”

Momo’s murmur was the first phrase she said after they entered Momo’s black sedan. Her tone was almost melancholic.

“Sorry?”

“They did all the work for me, talking to you and stuff. All I did was sit back and watch.” A feeling of failure to fulfill her duty washed over her, making her feel incompetent and guilty.

“I had fun, what about you?”

“Me too,” She made sure to boost Nayeon’s confidence after their successful first night out. “You did well.”

Nayeon had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from breaking out into a huge smile.

“Thanks to you I learned a bunch of new things today. Thank you.” She squeezed Momo’s covered shoulder in a quick try to restore her confidence, which might have worked.

“Why did you say that to Haruna?”

“She was teasing you. It bothered me.” She said with a shrug.

“She could’ve hurt you. Her patience is very thin.”

“But you wouldn’t let her.” Nayeon toyed with the gear, her fingers trailing the stick lightly until they reached a spot next to Momo’s knee. When she raised her head to face her, she noticed the vampire was also paying close attention to her wandering hand. Momo started the car a few seconds later.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. But she’s at least a thousand years older than me. Even if I wanted to protect you, maybe I could not get to you on time.”

Nayeon’s eyes felt like jumping from her skull. She enjoyed the sudden adrenaline of challenging the vampire, but after hearing the information Momo disclosed it hit her even better. Being inside that room elucidated some of Nayeon’s doubts and created others deeper than the ones she already had.

“What is a sanguinista?” That single word seemed to be of immense importance to their entire conversation earlier.

“They are vampires who don’t want their kind to mix with society, they see humans only as life stock, food, entertainment.” She took a few seconds break to look if any cars entered the intersection before continuing. “Those people defend a sacred doctrine of vampire predestination, that the flows of destiny made vampires the superior race, vampirism as a sacred calling, and they should honor that calling by enslaving humans.”

“That’s awful.”

“We’ve been fighting them for centuries.” It felt like forever, but the longer they resisted the stronger the party grew and expanded inside not only the vampire race, but human race too. Momo nodded before another invisible layer of comfortable silence fell upon them for the nth time that night. For the first time in years she didn’t even bother looking at the time.

-

Momo dropped Nayeon a little past midnight by her old apartment building. It was even colder than when they left.

“Want to come upstairs?”

Nayeon’s invitation was lifting and gentle, just like her personality, but the vampire knew that was just a shell to a person with depth, secrets, peculiarities and stories to tell. She tried to look at Nayeon beyond their bond and the foolish, fearless person she met just a couple of days ago, and ignore Nayeon’s excruciating need to keep her close at all times.

“I really should get going.” The vampire lifted a hand to tug at her jet-black locks and fix her bangs.

“Just a moment, please.” She pressed her hands together. “I need a favor.”

Momo studied the possibility, knowing that wasn’t the healthiest choice regarding their bond, which only got stronger the longer they spent together. Nayeon was already standing outside, waiting, body shaking from the low temperature, it was just the time Momo had to make up her mind and follow the girl inside.

Their way up was peaceful, the LED light of the ‘13’ button went out when they reached Nayeon’s floor and they walked silently to the end of the corridor, where Nayeon’s apartment was. Momo held her laughter after seeing the rug that probably saved the girl’s life.

As she stepped inside of Nayeon’s apartment for the second time in that strange week, her scent met the vampire with a new intensity, a warning sign for her to get out as soon as possible.

“What is it?” She stopped by the door, refusing to take one more step inside.

Nayeon asked her to come in and raised her hand to show Momo a pile of boxes by the corner, behind the apartment’s front door.

“Since you are such a tough cookie, could you please get rid of these boxes for me?” Nayeon’s adorable request was one that Momo was unable to deny. “Just drop them outside, please? I don’t have anyone else to ask.”

“Boyfriend stuff?” Momo used all of her politeness to access such touchy subject. Nayeon didn’t seem to mind.

“Pretty much.”

“All right.” The vampire noticed Nayeon’s lips breaking to a huge grin, as if a huge weight was just lifted from her shoulders. If she wasn’t there to help, that stuff would be sitting there for months, untouched.

“Really? Thank you, again.”

Momo raised the boxes filled with books, personal objects and gifts, everything related to him that Nayeon dreaded and wanted out of her sight. She saw how impaired Momo was from holding such heavy belongings, if she was having a hard time with their weight, then she didn’t let it show on her face. With every step she took to the door, the weirder Nayeon felt.

“Please, be careful.”

“Will be.” She turned to glance at Nayeon one last time. “Same time on Monday?”

“Yes. I’ll be waiting.”

-

To Momo, the time they spent together that night was lovely. She promised not to think about it too much because of the intricate condition they shared, but it was indeed lovely.

 _You seem pretty much human to me._ That sentence went over and over in Momo’s mind, something she wouldn’t want to forget, as if she could forget anything.

She carried the boxes outside, the chilly atmosphere didn’t bother her, nor the supposed crushing weight those boxes had. If any human tried carry them all at once, they would certainly break a bone or two.

When she dropped them next to the trash, a small piece of paper grabbed her attention. She made a quick bet with herself to grab the fragment before it touched the ground. Milliseconds later, she caught it mid-air, only a few inches from the cold pavement.

It was a small card with a few things written. Momo read its contents with a frown then slid the paper into the inner pocket of her jacket before going after her car, that she parked irregularly next to a traffic light. She made her way with heavy steps and attentive eyes on her.

-

After saying their goodbyes, Nayeon rushed inside as fast as she could.

As soon as Momo’s car was out of sight, Nayeon felt a tug of desperation, like all the colors faded to grey. The vampire warned her about feeling safe and secure around the one you share a bond with but the girl couldn’t imagine it would be that strong. Her body screamed for her presence.

With that mindset, Nayeon got into her bedsheets and hoped for sleep to take her. No matter how hard she tried to push her away, Momo’s figure wouldn’t leave her head. A knot formed in her stomach, and chills crawled over her entire body, making her rip pieces of her sheets with her bare hands. Her senses were heightened, her body ached from the pleasure she imposed on herself when cold fingers reached the warmth between her legs, slowly and teasingly.

With that mindset, she touched herself to the thought of the vampire she had just encountered. Her voice echoed through her mind the whole time, and Haruna was in her fantasies as well, observing while Momo had her way with her and vice versa. After a few minutes of agonizing thrill and lust, her fingers brought herself to an earth-shattering orgasm. Her chest felt heavy, clothes sticky, body trembling. Nayeon hated herself for that.

_What have you done to me?_

That was her last thought before exhaustion engulfed her in a deep slumber. She did not recall having any dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) please let me know if there's anything wrong, I'm really sleepy..


End file.
